


Seconds

by flightofthepigeon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Afterglow, Drabble, Fluff, Pillow Talk, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightofthepigeon/pseuds/flightofthepigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can only catch your breath for a few seconds, but what can you say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds

You fell back against the pillow, your hair fanning out over the sheets and your chest heaving with the intensity of what happened. 

After taking a few minutes to catch your breath, you look over at Hyunwoo with a lazy smile. He looks back, laughing slightly, the way he always does after you make love together. As you watch his face relax and mirror yours, you can’t help but lean in and steal a kiss. You press your forehead to his and revel in the way his face heats up.

It’s amazing that even after being together for so many months, after mapping each other’s bodies and exploring all the sweetest spots, he still gets a little shy. 

“No matter how many times we’re together, I still can’t believe you’re mine,” he whispers, blush only intensifying. 

You giggle, turning to your side to throw your arm across his defined chest, tracing circles on his shoulders. He slides his arm under your head, playing with the tips of your hair and massaging your scalp. 

“I still can’t believe it either,” you say.

“But where did you learn that new trick with your tongue?” You ask, shivering at the memory of how good it felt.

“Don’t laugh at me, but I was watching…,” he pauses, “…adult videos and I saw that, so I wanted to try it.”

You laugh anyway, pressing your face into his neck to stifle the noise.

“I told you not to laugh!” He complains. “You weren’t laughing when I was doing it!”

“Oh, you’re right, I definitely wasn’t laughing.”

You’re suddenly aware of your still very naked bodies huddled under the blanket together. Soon, your hand wanders from his shoulder to his chest, the backs of your fingers gently brushing over his nipples. 

Hyunwoo audibly swallows, his body reacting to your caresses. He looks at you with a smile in his eyes and bites his lip.

“Want to try it again?” You ask, smirking.

Before you finish your sentence, he rolls on top of you, arms caging you in, and leaves a lingering kiss to your bottom lip in response.


End file.
